Alexis Tsipras/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck (links) hatte gegenüber dem griechischen Premier Alexis Tsipras bereits sein Unbehagen im Bezug auf die deutschen Kriegsverbrechen signalisiert. (Quelle: dpa) Alexis Tsipras - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| El ministro de Exteriores alemán y dirigente del SPD, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, con el primer ministro griego, Alexis Tsipras, en su hotel en Berlín. REUTERS/Hannibal Hanschke Alexis Tsipras - Angela Merkel.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel, and the Prime Minister of Greece, Alexis Tsipras, after a press conference as part of a meeting at the chancellery in Berlin. (Source: AP) Francia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - François Hollande.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (right) greets Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras upon his arrival at the Elysee Palace, in Paris. Yoan Valat/EPA Alexis Tsipras - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras welcomes French President Emmanuel Macron at the Maximos Mansion in Athens, Greece, September 7, 2017. REUTERS/Alkis Konstantinidis Países Bajos * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Mark Rutte.jpg| Mark Rutte, Manuel Valls and Alexis Tsipras, the prime ministers of the Netherlands, France and Greece, meet at the World Economic Forum in Davos, Switzerland, January 21, 2016 (WEF/Valeriano Di Domenico) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Francisco.jpg| Pope Francis (L) listens to Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras (R) upon his arrival at the airport of Mytilene on the Greek island of Lesbos. AFP España * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Felipe González.jpg| El expresidente del Gobierno Felipe González junto al primer ministro griego, Alexis Tsipras. Foto: El Plural Alexis Tsipras - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Tsipras acuerdan defender los valores comunes de la Unión Europea al margen de ideologías. EUROPA PRESS Alexis Tsipras - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Alexis Tsipras y Pedro Sánchez dialogan en Bruselas. Twitter Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Antonis Samaras.jpg| Una foto impresa puesta a disposición por la oficina de prensa del partido Nueva Democracia que muestra al partido conservador líder de Nueva Democracia Antonis Samaras (L) conversando con Alexis Tsipras (izq.), líder del partido de la coalición izquierdista SYRIZA en su oficina en el Parlamento griego, Atenas , Grecia, 07 de mayo de 2012. El nuevo líder de la democracia, Antonis Samaras, cuyo partido fue el primero en las elecciones generales de Grecia con un 18,87 por ciento, visitó al presidente de la República Karolos Papoulias el lunes y recibió el primer mandato exploratorio de tres días para intentar formar una coalición gobierno. EPA / WILLY ANTONIOU / FOLLETO Alexis Tsipras - Vasilikí Thanou.jpg| Alexis Tsipras con su sustituta en una reunión en octubre de 2014. REUTERS Italia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Greece and Italy are united by the common challenges they face in economy and migration, Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras told Italian President Sergio Mattarella on Tuesday, welcoming him at Maximos Mansion. GreekReporter.com Enrico Letta - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Enrico Letta, recibió hoy a Alexis Tsipras, líder de la izquierda griega y candidato a presidir la Comisión Europea, que, desde ayer, busca aliados en Italia para avalar una candidatura unitaria de cara a los comicios europeos del próximo mayo bajo el nombre Izquierda Europea. 08/02/2014 - 19:57h. EFE Alexis Tsipras - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi gave a warm political support to Alexis Tsipras. stokokkino.gr Alexis Tsipras - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Alexis Tsipras Paolo Gentiloni. twitter.com/PrimeministerGR Alexis Tsipras - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras met his Italian counterpart Giuseppe Conte on the sidelines of the International Conference on Libya taking place in Palermo, Sicily. twitter.com/PrimeministerGR Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen ja Alexis Tsipras tapasivat Ateenassa perjantaina. Image: Orestis Panagiotou / EPA Alexander Stubb - Alexis Tsipras.jpg| Greek PM Alexis Tsipras and Finnish Finance Minister Alexander Stubb in a file photo. KAΘHMEPINH Alexis Tsipras - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Meeting now with the Prime Minister of Finland, Mr. Juha Sipilä. #EUCELAC #Greece. @tsipras_eu Reino Unido * Ver Alexis Tsipras - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron and Alexis Tsipras. European Union flickr. Alexis Tsipras - Theresa May.jpg| Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras met on Friday with British counterpart Theresa May. IBNA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Andrzej Duda.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras (r) welcomes Polish President Andrzej Duda (l) during their meeting, in Athens, on Monday. The Polish President is on a two-day visit to Athens. (Orestis Panagiotou/EPA) Rusia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev and Prime Minister of Greece Alexis Tsipras. Photo: The Russian Government Alexis Tsipras - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Greek prime minister Alexis Tsipras has defended his meeting with Russian president Vladimir Putin (right). Reuters: Alexander Zemlianichenko Ucrania * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Alexis Tsipras Petro Porochenko. The Greek Observer Fuentes Categoría:Alexis Tsipras